Drugs Go Well With Lust
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: Laxus drugs Gajeel one night at the Guild. Smut ensues. Rated M for a reason.


**So this idea came pretty much out of nowhere. Like I literally had a dream about it and then it wouldn't leave me alone. Pretty random, but I do like this odd pairing so I figured why not. I haven't written smut in a while so we'll see how this goes. It's going to be in Laxus' point of view and then it might change to third person, or Gajeel's. I'm not sure yet. And yeah, it's probably going to be super OOC. If you don't like this pairing, or yaoi in general, then I don't know what you're doing reading this. You've been warned.**

* * *

This is getting out of hand. Once again I'm watching him from across the room, a little too much alcohol in my system and a million thoughts running through my head. I've been watching him for a while now, day after day, and especially at night during the Guild's parties. It's dark enough so he can't see me. I can just stare and not worry about getting caught. Everyone else is busy talking or getting smashed, even my usual followers are distracted. Evergreen's off hiding somewhere with Elfman, Bixlow's doing God knows what, and even Freed is busy talking to a certain bar-maid. I swear I thought he was gay for me for a while, but apparently he's into Mirajane. I don't have a problem with that. It would be weird if he liked me, and besides, I don't swing that way.

Well..unless it comes to _him._

He's the only one who makes me feel like this, and I have no idea why. Ever since the Grand Magic Games- oh hell, who am I kidding, it was way before that. But during the games it got worse. I love my Guild, and I take pride in us being the strongest. I always hated him because he tried to ruin that. But seeing him fight for Fairy Tail, and be powerful enough to actually help us get ahead, made me rethink my opinion of him. He's strong, and he cares about the Guild just like we all do. I..really like that. But it's not just that, it's his looks. He stands out so much, what with the long black hair and all those piercings. And God, his eyes, I like them way more than I'd like to admit. Plus he's built perfectly. Tall enough to be menacing, but still shorter than me. I've always liked that. Don't even get me started on his muscles.

It bothers me how much I'm attracted to him. I've never even considered liking a guy, and it's not like I don't still find women attractive, it's just him. I really don't understand how I went from hating to loving him. I think it all started when he barely joined the Guild and I found out he liked music. Not just any music, but his own unique style. Nobody really liked his songs, or his voice, but I do. It's just different, and I'm all about different. I'm all about _him_. Slowly, I've come to terms with it, which is why I let myself just stare at him like this. Watching him drink at the bar, being his usual antisocial self, makes me nervous for what's about to happen.

See, I'm not the most patient person in the world. If I see something I want, I generally go after it. But there's not a chance in hell that he'll let me do what I want, not without some tampering on my part. And looking at the small pills in my hand, I remember the plan. I was going to drug the shit out of him and take him home. Kind of a dick move, but trust me, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it would work out. While he's not very open about it, I get the feeling he swings the other way. I've caught him staring at me before, and I've seen the way Levy acts around him. She obviously likes him, but they're not together. Why else would that be? Well, it's not really a good enough reason to be doing this, but that's all I got. I want him and I'm tired of waiting. I really busted my ass getting these pills, too. They don't have an odor and supposedly have no taste. I figured since he's a first generation dragon slayer, his nose is better than mine. So there's no guarantee these don't smell. I can't smell them, but whatever. Worth a shot.

I soon got my chance as he got up and went to the bathroom. His Exceed wasn't around and Mirajane was busy, so they wouldn't notice. Everyone else is drunk. So as fast as I could, I walked past his drink and dumped the pills in his half-full glass. Glancing back, I smirked as they began dissolving. Each one of them did something different. One would make him super horny, one is supposed to lower his inhibitions, one makes him feel high as fuck, and another..well, I don't remember what that one does, but you get the point. He'll be fucked up and willing.

Just as I sat back down in the dark corner of the Guild, he returned from the bathroom. I watched as he lifted the glass, about to take another sip, when he paused. My heart started pounding. Could he smell it? Would I get caught? He observed the glass for a moment, checking for any differences, before finally shrugging and gulping the rest down. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. It actually worked! Now I just needed to make sure I catch him before shit gets real. It should only take a few minutes. He already seemed a little freaked out, since it probably tasted weird. I continued watching as he looked around, tugging at the collar of his shirt before standing. He wavered a little and I stood abruptly, ready to discreetly follow him out of the Guild. He took uneven steps which got faster as he got closer to the door. To anyone else, he just looked drunk. But nobody was paying attention anyways.

Stepping out into the cool night air felt good, and not too far ahead of me was him, stumbling and panting for air. The drugs were working faster than I thought. That was good. I managed to reach him before he fell, and he looked up at me with dazed red eyes. I doubted he even knew what was going on. I pulled him closer to me and immediately knew he was out of his mind. He gripped my shirt with shaking hands and pressed himself against me, and I could feel how heated his body was. I could also feel something hard pressed against my leg.

With a satisfied smirk, I gripped his bicep and in a flash we were at my house. I really loved being able to do that. It seemed to freak him out even more, but soon I would make everything better. Dragging him inside, I locked the door before throwing him onto my bed. He had a red tint to his cheeks, his eyes were fuzzy and he was giving me a look that damn near made me lose my cool. Those drugs were working miracles. I wasted no time taking off his clothes, admiring every exposed inch of him. This guy really did love piercings. His arms, his legs, even his cock. And Goddamn, was I impressed with _that_. Every touch made him shiver, but I could tell it wasn't enough.

"What..did you do..to me..?" Gajeel managed to say between pants, eyes desperately trying to stay focused.

"So you're still capable of talking, eh? Guess I didn't drug you enough." I replied, getting off of him to remove my own clothes. I noticed how his eyes followed my every movement. Those drugs must really be fucking with him, because I know damn well Gajeel would never watch a guy strip, especially me.

"Drug..?" He repeated, as if the word was foreign to him. I watched as the pieces came together in his dazed mind, and anger flashed in those red eyes of his. Even if he was pissed, I still found him oddly attractive. I think I need a therapist. Then again, I'd rather nobody knew about this.

"Yeah, drug. Quite a few of them actually. You shouldn't even be able to form a sentence. I guess I'm impressed."

"Why the fuck would you..ah..drug me?"

"Ain't it obvious, or are you that fucked up? Look at the position you're in Redfox. It's not hard to figure out what I want with ya." I said as I climbed on top of him, enjoying how his eyes widened in what I assumed was fear. He attempted to move but I knew he wasn't capable. With all the drugs, his body probably felt like lead right now.

"The fuck.." He gasped as I ran my fingers down his toned stomach. "Since when are you..why me? I don't..this doesn't make sense.."

"It doesn't have to. Just sit back and enjoy the ride, and hopefully you won't remember tomorrow. If ya do..well, let's not worry about that now." I said, replacing my fingers with my tongue and creating a trail down his chest, my hands holding his arms down even though I knew he couldn't move. I just liked having power, especially over someone like Gajeel. Mister badass, I don't care about anything or anyone, Black Steel Gajeel.

His body grew tense as I hovered over a very sensitive area, which happened to be dripping with precum. I had to smirk at this. His body was betraying him and I was going to use that to my advantage. I moved deliberately slow as I took him in my mouth, his pierced cockhead rubbing over my tongue. I heard him suck in a breath and in one swift movement; his entire length was being swallowed, hitting the back of my throat. That definitely got a reaction out of him. His hips shot off the bed and he nearly screamed, and I could feel his arms shaking. I gave myself a moment to adjust since I wasn't exactly a pro at this, but eventually I was comfortable enough to move. And I moved fast. I wanted to see him come undone, to bring him to the edge, and then tear it all away only to do it all again.

It certainly didn't take long for that to happen.

As soon as his breathing became erratic and those damned sweet moans grew louder, I gave one last hard suck before pulling away. Before he could complain I flipped our position so he was on top. He tried his best to glare but his eyes were just too glazed over. With his pupils dilated like this, I could see more of the red. I really liked it.

"Why..?" He asked, biting his lip as I started stroking him, using a small amount of my magic to give it a little extra kick.

"Why what?"

"Why did you..nngh..stop?"

"Did I disappoint you? Sorry, but I'm having fun, and it's not over until I say it is." I replied, lifting my fingers to his mouth. "Suck." Was all I said, and he did without thinking. The feeling of his mouth was really turning me on, and was that a piercing I just felt?

"Tongue piercing too, eh? You really like metal."

"No shit, I was raised by a giant iron dragon." He replied, grunting in pain as I shoved a finger up his ass.

"No back-sass. Be a good little dragon and let me fuck you into oblivion." I said, sending out little electrical jolts to temporarily numb him. He jumped and tried to move away, only to go still as I inserted another finger and brushed against a certain bundle of nerves.

"Fuck, just do it already!" He growled, hands gripping my shoulders like a vice. With a smirk I complied, replacing my fingers with my cock. Since he was numb I wasted no time with being gentle.

"Damn you're tight." I hissed, gripping his hips to keep him from moving. I could tell those drugs were driving him crazy, if the throbbing of his dick didn't already give it away.

"Shut up and fuck me." He said, and I couldn't say no to that. I didn't hold back, either. If he wanted it, then dammit he would get it. As I thrust into him, I stroked him off until suddenly he came, making a mess over my chest. But even then I didn't stop, and I could tell he wasn't done. If anything, cumming only made him want more. He managed to change our position again, letting me be on top. That made it a lot easier to hit the right spot. Gajeel was one noisy fucker, and I liked that. I think I just like everything about him.

"Ah..fuck..shit!" He grunted as he came again, and I was starting to wonder how many times it would take for him to be sated. Not that it mattered, I could go all night.

"Quite a colorful vocabulary ya got." I remarked, eyes widening as he suddenly leaned in and kissed me hard, that pierced tongue slipping into my mouth. For some odd reason, that made me lose it. My whole body stilled as I filled his ass with my load, our lips never releasing each other. He was a rough kisser, which was expected, and yet his lips were so damn soft. Of all the girls I've kissed, none of them compared to this. I really had it bad for Gajeel. It made me realize that tomorrow would suck, because this would be over. Would I have to keep drugging him just to have more of these moments? That wasn't fair to him. Hell, it wasn't fair to even do it once.

"Oi, quit thinking so much. We're not done here." He said, pointing to his still erect cock. He was right though. I got him into this and it was my job to make him feel better. But if I was going to do it, I would do it right.

"I'm going to say this now, since you won't remember tomorrow. I hated you when we first met. I didn't think you deserved to be a part of Fairy Tail. But then I realized it was me who didn't deserve it. When I came back and saw how much you changed, I realized I didn't hate you. I liked your weird style, your music, your attitude. I started noticing how fucking hot you are. I guess I became..a little obsessed. I've never felt like this before. And as weird as it is for me to say, I think I love you, Gajeel Redfox." I said, looking into his red eyes which stared right back, as if looking into my soul. And then he gave me the most genuine smile I've ever seen on him.

"Ya sure know how ta treat a guy, don'tcha sparky? Never knew you were so romantic." He said, causing me to smirk and start moving again.

"Shut up and let me fuck you, idiot. This won't last forever.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to something huddled against me. Looking down, I saw a mess of black and knew it was Gajeel. It would be interesting to see his reaction when he woke up, since he shouldn't remember anything. After this he probably won't want anything to do with me. But at least I got what I wanted..I guess. What I really want is for him to be mine forever, and willingly. But I don't think that's going to happen.

"Ugh..my head.." I heard him groan as he began to stir. This was it, the moment of truth. This is where he realizes what happened and tries to kill me. I watch as he looks up at me, staring for a moment and then looking under the sheets. Yeah, we're still naked. He looks back up at me, but oddly, there's no anger or confusion. He just has a blank expression. And then, the last thing I expected happens. He gets up and starts walking towards the bathroom.

"You coming? After last night we both could use a shower."

"..Huh?" Was my smart response. Why was he acting so..normal? Doesn't he care?

"What? You honestly thought those drugs were enough to fuck me up? I mean sure, for a while things were hazy, but I knew what was happening."

"But..then why didn't you stop me? When did they wear off?"

"Oh..about half way through. Actually once I came things got a lot clearer. And I think it's obvious why I didn't stop you." He said, and for once I was at a loss for words. He knew the whole time? So does that mean..he likes me too? Shit, he remembers what I said, doesn't he?

"Yes, smart ass, I remember your beautiful speech about how you love me." He said with a smirk, as if reading my mind.

"So..wait..what?!"

"Aw, is Pikachu confused? Just get the fuck up so we can shower, you slow idiot! You love me and I love you, what's so confusing about that?" He yelled, and in a flash I was standing before him, wondering if I heard right.

"You love me?"

"Well yeah, I let you fuck me like twenty times. And I'm about to let you do it again in the shower." He said, and without thinking I kissed him. The last thing I expected was for this to happen. To think, he's actually mine. I don't need to drug him again. I probably will anyways, because seeing him like that was pretty cute.

"Let's fucking go then!" I said, picking him up and carrying him into the shower, ignoring his cries of protest at being carried like a girl.

"Goddammit, Laxus, put me down!"

"If you insist."

"Ow! You bastard, that's not what I meant!"

"Well, you were going to end up down there anyways."

"…True."

* * *

**The end! Ah, I really don't know why I love this pairing so much. It really is crack. But it's fluffy, sexy crack, so it's okay.**


End file.
